La Primera y Última Carta - ONE SHOT -
by lachicamestiza
Summary: "...éramos tan opuestos, tan distintos, tan ajenos, y era ahí donde comenzaba nuestro vínculo, "el no tener nada en común" era la única coincidencia que acabó consumiéndome..."


_**Y bueno aquí tienen un pequeño ONE SHOT, de mi pareja favorita Dramione.**_

 _ **No quiero adelantar nada, pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ ***LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACIÓN DE LA MAGNIFICA J.K. ROWLING.***_

 **LA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA CARTA**

Aunque sé que es demasiado tarde, hoy por fin me he decidido a escribirte estas palabras que confiesan los más profundos y sinceros sentimientos, que me han consumido por años y no dejan de martirizarme cada noche, para que no quede, si es que hay duda, lo que mi corazón siente por ti.

Mentiría si te dijera que te amé desde el primer día en que te vi. No, no fue así. Tú eras una "nacida de muggles" y yo era en esos momentos el próximo heredero de la gran fortuna de los Malfoy y de los Black. Prácticamente yo había crecido odiándote debido a los estúpidos prejuicios que me había inculcado mi familia durante mi niñez y adolescencia.

Además yo no creía en esas estupideces del amor. Los Malfoy habíamos sido criados para no sentir nada más que odio. Por lo tanto nunca imagine lo que significaba la palabra "amar" y ni siquiera me interesaba descubrir su significado, pero luego apareciste tú con esos ojos color miel que me desarmaban al instante, que consumían en segundos, y que alimentaban lentamente mi alma.

Descubrí que me había enamorado de ti cuando empecé a verte en mis sueños, esos sueños que agitaban mis noches con el recuerdo de tus ojos enfrentados a los míos aquella tarde en los jardines del Colegio, en donde tú y tu valentía Gryffindor hicieron acto de presencia, ganándome un duro golpe en el rostro que había partido mi nariz en dos. Sí Granger, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Y es desde entonces, que no ha habido un solo minuto en que tu rostro no se haga presente en mi memoria. Te soñaba incluso despierto, mientras tú ignorabas que alguien en algún remoto lugar pudiera albergar estos sentimientos por ti.

Y desde entonces soy porque eres tú.

Al principio me bastaba con molestarte para sentirme en paz. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo comencé a sentir la terrible necesidad de tomar tu boca y alimentarme de tu espíritu, de tomar tu mano sin llegar a tocarte, de rozar tu cuerpo sin siquiera acercarme, sólo para confirmar que este amor crecía con mayor fuerza día con día.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de tus ojos color miel, de tus labios rosados, de tu sonrisa, de tu voz, de tus gestos (en especial de ese ceño fruncido que tanto amaba cuando te hacía enojar), de tu aroma, y de absolutamente todo acerca de ti.

Me enamoré de ti, de las cosas pequeñas que llevo atesoradas en mi alma, esas cosas que sólo tú despertaste en mí con tu presencia. Te amé de una manera inexplicable, sin tiempos, ni ataduras, sin remordimientos y sin miedo.

Tú fuiste la única que logró destrozar al hombre que se escondía bajo aquella mascara de mentiras, así como cada idea, cada pared, y cada prejuicio que mi familia se había encargado de construir a lo largo del tiempo.

Y hasta el día de hoy me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué tú?, aun no encuentro la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que éramos tan opuestos, tan distintos, tan ajenos, y era ahí donde comenzaba nuestro vínculo, "el no tener nada en común" era la única coincidencia que acabó consumiéndome.

Me enamoré de ti sin siquiera darme cuenta, y cuando lo supe ya era muy tarde para empezar a olvidarte. Si hubiera sabido desde el primer momento que "nada dura para siempre", te hubiera pedido que fueras mi nada, para que nada nos hubiera separado y que nada más nos hubiera unido.

Fui un estúpido al nunca haberte expresado todo lo que sentía, un maldito egoísta que se tragó todos sus sentimientos con tal de verte feliz con alguien que creía merecerte. Tú jamás hubieras aceptado estar con un jodido mortífago como lo fui yo. Y ahora que me toca estar de este lado, no puedo soportar este dolor que se va expandiendo dentro de mí y que va matando con mil cuchillas cada célula de mi piel.

Y ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento profundamente por no haberme tragado mi orgullo a tiempo, y pedirte que fueran mías tus más sinceras sonrisas, tus besos que alimentaban, tus manos lentas sobre mi piel, y tu cuerpo que aunque siempre le había pertenecido a otro, hubiera encajado perfectamente con el mío.

Finalmente aquí me tienes, viéndote vestida de blanco y a punto de casarte con él, con tú primer y único amor, dejandote ir y resignándome a olvidarte, a decirte adiós.

Esta será la primera y última carta que escribo para ti.

JAMÁS DISPUESTO A OLVIDARTE, SIEMPRE TE AMARÁ.

 _D.M._

ERA ALGO CORTO, PERO TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE PUBLICARLO.

PRIMER HISTORIA CON FINAL TRISTE :(

 **SI TE HA GUSTADO DEJA UN REVIEW.**

GRACIAS DORIS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!


End file.
